Settle Down
by Namibean
Summary: What if Sanji actually had to go through with the wedding ceremony to Pudding? Would Nami be able to stop him? If you're following the Whole Cake Island arc, then this won't have any spoilers. It's more of a short Sanji x Nami what-if and probably not what will happen in canon at all.


_I know this story will most likely become irrelevant due to whatever will occur in canon, but it was still an idea that had been rattling around in my head for a while now and I wanted to get out. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Shit!" The expletive was muttered under his breath as Sanji felt the pin prick his thumb. He quickly brought the wound to his mouth before any blood could stain the white rose or his grey tuxedo. What jackass invented the boutonniere anyway? Checking his reflection in the large mirror, he adjusted the flower so that it was straight on his lapel.

The boutonniere was just a distraction. Each step of getting ready for this damn wedding had been just a distraction. Now that he looked at his reflection and saw a groom staring back at him, Sanji couldn't help feeling the apprehension and fear creeping into his chest. He took a deep breath, wishing he had his cigarettes. Then he exhaled as he reminded himself that this was for someone in need. Just like the kids on Punk Hazard, and Violet-chan on Dressrosa, Pudding needed his help.

Back on Zou, he knew from the beginning that he never wanted to go through with this wedding. He didn't care what his father or Big Mom had prepared, because he wasn't going to do it. The plan had been to go to Whole Cake Island to talk to his father and then return to the crew as quickly as possible. Now he was only 15 minutes away from marrying Pudding. Sanji leaned forward and held onto the side of the mirror as he suppressed the overwhelming urge to throw up.

 _Get a hold of yourself! What would Nami-san say if she saw you like this?_ Sanji smiled a little at the thought of his precious navigator. She would probably hit him over the head and call him an idiot for even attempting to go through with this stupid plan of his. The cook couldn't see any other way out of it, though. This was one situation he couldn't solve… at least not without going through with the wedding first.

Sanji looked up at his reflection again, his nose almost touching the mirror. The sooner he got this ceremony over with, the sooner he could get back to Luffy and the others… the sooner he would be able to return to Nami-san. His face fell into a frown when he realized that even if he successfully returned to the Sunny, he would never be able to show his feelings for the navigator again. It wouldn't be fair to his wife… or soon-to-be wife. _Sorry, Nami-san. I really am an idiot this time._

Suddenly, he felt a presence enter the room. Sanji immediately stood up straight. He couldn't let anyone see how distraught he was or else he would risk his plan being exposed. Turning his head and scanning the area, there didn't appear to be anyone else in the room. The cook knew better though. He could recognize that heartbeat anywhere. With a gentle smile, he spoke softly. "Nami-san?"

There was a wave of her clima-tact and the Mirage Tempo faded. From her heavy breathing, Sanji could tell she had been running. He felt a twinge of disappointment that she wasn't still wearing the dress from the Mink Tribe, but the outfit she had on was cute. It must have been one she bought to fit in on Whole Cake Island. At least she didn't appear to be injured at all. … But what was she even doing there?

"Sanji-kun," she finally said when she was able to catch her breath. The relief was visible in her expression as she approached him. Unexpectedly, on his part, Nami smacked him hard across the face. "How the hell could you just leave us like that?! You idiot!" Then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again," her voice wavered as she held back tears.

Momentarily stunned, Sanji blinked while he tried to comprehend what was going on. Had she ever really hugged him before? Hesitantly, he reached out and embraced her. This was no dream. Her body was definitely real. He tried to calm his heart rapidly beating against his chest. "I… I'm sorry, Nami-san." The apology was all he could manage to say.

Pulling back enough to look him over, the navigator lightly touched his cheek where she slapped him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt at all, are you?" Then she noticed his tuxedo. "Sanji-kun, why are you wearing that outfit?" Concerned, her eyes flashed up to his. "You weren't actually going to get married were you?"

"Shit! The wedding!" He quickly looked up at the clock. There was still 10 minutes left. The cook turned back to his crewmate. "Nami-san, you need to get out of here! One of my brothers is supposed to come soon to get me for the ceremony."

Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No… Sanji-kun, you're not actually going through with this, are you?" The thought made her sick to her stomach. "We're here now. You don't have to do this."

"You don't understand, Nami-san. If I don't marry Pudding, they'll kill her." Sanji felt a pain in his chest when he noticed the navigator's expression change from confused to hurt. "We were going to escape while on our honeymoon. It was the only way I could think of saving her," he explained further.

"By actually marrying her?" Nami shook her head in disbelief. "Sanji-kun, you don't have to marry her. We're here now. Luffy is here." She grabbed his hand and tried to lead him out of the room. "Come on! Let's get out of here." Her heels slid a little when Sanji wouldn't move. She turned back to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san, but this is the only way," the cook said with a somber tone. Blond hair covered his eyes as his head hung slightly forward. "Even if Luffy saves Pudding now, Big Mom and Germa 66 have the power to track her down, find her, and kill her. If she and I go through with the wedding, then they're most likely to leave us alone. Pudding will be able to travel with her sister, Lola, and I'll be able to return to the Sunny."

"And you'll be married," Nami added. The cook nodded in confirmation. "Sanji-kun, you really are an idiot," she sighed.

"I know," he replied quietly with his eyes still downcast. If he attempted to look at her, it would probably break his heart. He heard another sigh from her.

"If you honestly think that I came all this way just to let you get married now…" Nami reached up and grabbed the cook by his sky blue tie. Pulling him down to eye level, she gave him a stern look. "You've been on this damn island too long."

What happened next, Sanji had difficulty processing. There was a haze of soft lips pressed against his, a warm mouth encouraging his response, and the faint scent of tangerines. Then, much too soon for his liking, it was over.

"Let Luffy take care of Pudding," Nami said gently. Her thumb lightly brushed across his bottom lip. Looking him in the eye, she smiled. "My mission is to rescue you." For the first time in several days, the cook felt a spark of hope.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Sanji-kun." The navigator took his hand again, then winked. "It's your princess. Now let's go!"


End file.
